Aunty's from Hell!
by Joey's Girl
Summary: Yugi's Aunty comes for visit, but her minds messed up... LITERALLY. She escaped from the mad house, but don't worry, she's harmless. In a phsyical sense. She's about to give Yugi the most embarrassing day off his life. Isn't he a lovely niece? XD
1. Default Chapter

Hi JG here. Well this is my first fic and I'm not very good at writing so sorry if it's not a good read but I hope it will be. I would like to thank my sis Bayleef for helping a lot with the idea. Well enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: I...well...I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH AND DON'T RUB IT IN!!!! *Sniff**sniff*

**Chapter One**

One day in Domino city at the Turtle Games Shop. Joey Whealer and Yugi Mouto were having a duel with Yami judging. (Some how they had got Yami out of the puzzle K? and don't know how. they're cool and I love em' need I say more?) Oh and the grandfather is not there cos'.... HE'S DIGGING UP DEAD PEOPLE IN EGYPT!!!

"And I use my Dark Hole card to destroy your Red Eyes. _Then_ I play my Silver Fang which will attack your life points directly. Which, might I add, makes me the winner once again Joey" Yugi Mouto said proudly.

"No fair...You saw my hand!" Joey moaned.

" No I didn't" Yugi replied.

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"This could take I while" Yami whispered to himself." I'm going K guys?" Yami asked.

"K Yami" Yugi and Joey said as they went back to the silly argument.

Yami walked around the house and he could still hear Joey and Yugi."They act like babies." Yami thought as he could not believe how silly and babyish Yugi and people from this time were.

Yami passed a room that he had never gone into cos' Yugi said not to."Yugi is to busy and like Joey would see me.... Ah.why not how bad could it be" Yami thought. Yami entered the basemant? Why did Yugi not want him to go in there?

Yami wandered around the basement until he saw some parcels that were not open and addressed to Yugi. Yami found that weird cos' Yugi never got parcels. Yami went over and opened em' and when he looked in. A pink and yellow jumper? Yami had to know what this was about.

****

Yugi and Joey were still going on and Yami walked in."Yugi? What is THIS ABOUT?" Yami asked holding up the jumper.

Yugi looked over and blushed a red. "YAMI I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO THE BASEMENT!" He yelled taking the jumper and throwing it on the floor.

"Well...Why is there a pink and yellow addressed to you Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Well...You see...the thing is..." Yugi hesitated but was interrupted.

"HELLO! I'M HERE AND WERE IS MY LOVELY NIECE?!" I voice yelled out from the front door.

"AHH!!" Yugi yelled as the women walked in.

"YUGI THERE YOU ARE!!!" yelled the women. 

"I..." Yugi said weakly said as the women put her arms around him.

"And this is?" Joey asked looking at Yugi.

"Guys meet my aunt Jennayu" Yugi said in a state of shock that is aunt had come.

"Ok then…Hi my name is Yami and this is Joey" Yami said introducing himself and Joey. 

Jennayu over looked Yami and Joey. "Well it's nice to meet your friends Yugi. Oh…and this must be your boyfriend. Joey is it? Right. Well Joey I'm Yugi's aunt nice to meet you," Jennayu said smiling at Joey. 

_To be continued_

Well what you think? I liked writing it. Well it's shot but I'm not good at long things. Hope ta see y'all next time!


	2. 02

Welcome to MY next chappy.I would like to thank Ashla and Bayleef my sisters for helping me.   
Reviews:

Angelkohaku:Well..YUGI'S MINE!!!But I might be able to share...I might.*Hugs Yugi*.YAMI AND JOEY MINE TOO!!!*hugs Joey and Yami*.Why thank you for the complements.

Ashla:Well sis that was a boring review.Yuga....well ok XD

SilverKnight7 :I know my poor little Yugi but do not feer..I don't mean it cos' I love Yugi.

**************************************************************************

Yugi and Joey had turned deep red. "BOYFRIEND!!!" Joey yelled out. Yugi moved away from his aunt.

"Yes why is my sweet little Yugi good enough for you?" Jennayu said in an angry tone as she glared at Joey.

"I'm not YUGI'S BOYFRIEND!!!" Joey yelled as he went redder.

"I. Am. Not A. GIRL!!!!" Yugi yelled in frustration. He was getting fed up of all this, 'Yugi my lovely neice' stuff. It just made him so angry.

"What gave you the idea her name was still Yugi, her name from now on is....Yuga!" Jennayu said happily.

"YUGA!!!!" Joey, Yugi and Yami all yelled at the same time. Yami and Joey started to laugh like crazy.

"It's...It's...NOT FUNNY!!!" Yugi yelled looking back at Yami and Joey.

"Yes it is" Joey said laughing at Yugi.

Yugi went even redder and glared at Joey and Yami.

Joey and Yami stopped laughing and fell silent. Yugi didn't look too happy, but no surprise there.

"Well Joey how long have you and Yuga been going out?" Jennayu saked happily.

"For the last time" Joey said, fists clenched....

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!!!!" Yugi and Joey yell out and Yami fell to the floor with laughter. They quickly spun around to face Yami.

"I'll be quite" Yami said in a low tone but as soon as Joey and Yugi turned back to the aunt he started to snigger.

"Yuga were's that lovely dress I made for you?" Jennayu asked Yugi.

"Well...You see.." Yugi tried to find away around telling his aunt that he burned that months ago.

"Well...That's ok" Jennayu said smiling over at Yugi.Yugi sighed in relief."We will have to get you more now cause you can't find em'" Jennsyu said cause she loved shoping.

"Wha...?"Yugi said stuned."Oh..." Yami and Joey couldn't help but feel sorry for Yugi. How couldn't they, someone thought he was the other gender and decided to bring him shoping for the 'right outfits'.

"Well come on Yuga. Joey, Yami, come along" she said taking their hands as Yugi lowered his head.

"My life and reputation are doomed" Yugi mumbled.

Jennayu led Yugi,Yami and Joey down the path, Yami and Joey now starting to find this funny again. 

Jennayu was holding Yugi's hand as they passed a few of Yugi's friends. His friends laughed at them when they passed, causing Yugi to blush with embarrassment.

"Here we are Yuga" Jennayu said smiling."Ok we came to the shop now we can go home" Yugi said trying to walk away."Oh no we're not. Are we?" she asked looking over at Joey and Yami.

"Nah, _Yuga_ ain't got nothin' yet," Joey said as he and Yami smiled over at Yugi. "I'm not talking to you." Yugi whispered to Yami and Joey as he turned away from them.

"But Yugi!!" Joey and Yami begged. "YUGA!!!!" Jennayu corrected. "Ok" Yami and Joey mumbeled as they were a little scared of Aunt Jennayu.

"Well Yuga Here we are." Jennayu smiled."Now which way are the dress's?" Jennayu asked a lady as she told her where to go.

"DRESS'S" Yugi yelled.

"Yes we want you to be a lovely young lady by the end of the day." Jennayu smiled.

"Kill me now." Yugi groaned. "Now... let's see..." Jennayu said smiling as she looked at the dress's. "You've got to be kidding me" Yugi mumbeled.

"This looks like a nice dress," Jennayu said holding up a purple dress."Go try it on" Jenayu smiled handing the dress to Yugi. "But...." Yugi tried to protest."NOW!!!!" Jennayu yelled.

Yugi had a long day and I mean a long day trying on clothes untill the shop closed and Yugi was stuck wearing a purple dress with flowers around the colar.Yami and Joey they were going to die of laughter untill Jennayu desided they were going to get Yugi's hair done.....

*At the hair dressers*

"Yuga sit down" Jennayu said smiling.Yugi had given up at this point and just sat down.Yugi started to read a book on Duel Monsters and didn't even try to stop his crazy aunt. Jennayu sat down and whispered what she wanted done to the hairdresser and she started.

*Later on*

"AHHHHH!!!" Yugi yelled looking in the mirror. His aunt had gotton the hairdresser to die his hair.She had died the blonde and pink bits shocking pink and the black piece purple."What have you done!?" Yugi yelled in another state of shock.

"I made you pretty," Jennayu said smiling _again_. After a while Yugi,Yami,Joey and Jennayu went home. As soon as they entered the house Yugi ran to the phone. "Well that was a fun day" Jennnayu said sitting down.

A small while later a van drove to the door and asked for Jennayu. "I here!!!" Jennayu shouted. "Come on your going 'home'" said one the men. "Oh...OK!" Jennayu cheered as she hugged Yugi and the men but her in a straight jacket. "Thank you Yugi we have been looking for her all day and we will try not to let it happen again," the man said trying not to laugh."IT BETTER NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!!!" Yugi yelled as the men ran off into the van and they left. "Before you ask yes she is form the madhouse. Now time to get this colouring out," Yugi said looking at his hair.,P> "Ah...Yug' That stuff can't come out it will have to grow out" Joey mumbeled.

"But I heard my aunt say to but in the temperary stuff unless.....YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!!!" Yugi shouted, figuring out that Yami and Joey must have switched the bottles around.Yugi ran after Yami and Joey and I think I'll leave you to _guess_ how mush they were hurt by him.

And lets just say that... as a bonus, he gave them a taste of their own medicine...

_The End_

Well over now.Hope you liked.Sorry about the delay I was not the hyper mood for it.Bye bye


End file.
